


Yes, sir

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drinking, EXPLICIT SEX GIFS, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Pussy eating/licking, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, blowjob, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to a bar to have some fun and relax a little, and after you meet a handsome, green-eyed man, you get exactly what you were looking for *nudge, nudge*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and Dean's sexy...put the two things together and this is what comes out *chuckle*  
> It's basically just smut...so yeah, I hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think about it *wink*
> 
> DISCLAIMER: the gifs or pics in this fic are NOT mine, I found them on the Internet.

Usually, you didn't do this. You didn't spend your nights in some cheap bar, drinking on your own and you sure as hell didn't claim the centre of the dance floor.

Tonight though, it was different, you needed to let go for a little while; needed to leave the stress and all your worries behind and just enjoy yourself for once.

Being the only single one in your group of friends, meant that every now and again, your dear, _dear_ friends tried to set you up with someone. This time you'd told them you had a date, it was a lie, but it was necessary.

You let the music guide your movements, ignoring the guys who tried to get you to dance with them; this wasn't about them and what they wanted, this was about you and what you needed.

When you'd walked inside the bar, you'd quickly examined the people around, making sure there was no one you knew, so that you could actually allow yourself to fully relax.

Someone, you didn't know who and you didn't even care for that matter, put on your favorite song, and you smirked, taking a deep breath as you went on the small choreography you'd thought for that particular song.

You tapped your foot, easily matching the rhythm as you began to sway your hips from side to side, feeling the adrenaline already pumping in your veins.

Your eyes fell shut, and you bit down on your lip as your body effortlessly followed the beat of the song; your curves, already highlighted by your dress, looking even more sexy under the dim lights.

You let your hands slide down your sides, caressing down your torso to your hips, while rotating them in a seductive way as you shook your head from side to side, and your eyes slowly opened.

You looked right in front of you to be met by a pair of gleaming, forest green eyes. The corner of your mouth slightly turned up, and you winked at him, watching as his tongue wetted his lips.

You slowly and deliberately pulled your bottom lip back between your teeth, and this time it was him who smirked, a smug, confident smirk, which made him look even more handsome than he already did.

You moved your hands back up your body, taking your time dragging them over your chest and along your neck, until you threaded your fingers in your soft tresses, still keeping eye contact.

Your chest was heaving with every breath you took, as your mind focused on the man sitting at the bar. At some point you felt someone behind you, but you didn't turn around to check who it was, nor sent him away.

As long as he behaved, you would let him dance with you, hoping to get a reaction from the green-eyed stranger who'd caught your eye.

You turned around a little, just until you weren't facing him anymore and he could see the other man dancing with you. Your eyes, though, those were still on him, just like his were still fixed on you; the rest of the bar fading in the background.

The guy pressed up behind you, carefully placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him and following your moves, but after realizing that he wasn't going to get your attention, he huffed and left.

Way too soon for your liking, the song came to an end, and you were left flushed and panting on the dance floor, still keeping eye contact with the charming man.

You had no idea how long you'd stood there, but thankfully, your brain seemed to regain control over your body, and you walked towards the restroom to freshen up a bit. Standing in front of the sink, you took in your state; rosy cheeks and carefree grin meeting you when you locked eyes with your reflection.

You wetted some toilet paper, finding nothing else, and dragged it along your neck and forehead, revealing in the feeling of the cool water on your skin.

Once you'd calmed down a little, you made your way to the bar to order another beer. The bartender smiled at you as you handed him the money, " **You've got some nice moves!** "

You chuckled, and thanked him as he went to serve another client. " **He's right you know, you put up a pretty good damn show, sweetheart!** "

A shiver run down your spine, and you turned around to face the owner of the deep, gruff and sexy voice. Green eyes and full, pink lips met your (e/c) eyes, and you smirked, leaning towards him.

" **Let me know if you ever want a private one** " You let your breath fan across his neck, noticing how his jaw clenched, " **I would never ask such a thing from a pretty girl like you, but...** "

He trailed off, letting his eyes wander down your body, taking in each and every one of your curves as his tongue snaked back out to wet his deliciously plump lips.

" **...I certainly wouldn't turn down an offer** " He flashed you a panty-dropping smile, and you felt your stomach fill with butterflies; your heart beating faster in your chest.

You didn't answer him, just stared at him from where you were sitting on your stool, " **You mind?** " He gestured to the empty stool next to yours and you shook your head, watching him sit down next to you.

You stared at one another, none of you saying anything for a few minutes as you sipped on your drinks, until you broke the silence, " **What's a guy like you doing here alone on a Friday night?** "

His green eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled, and you couldn't help but notice how much his smile alone was already affecting you, " **Was about to ask you the same thing, sweetheart** "

You leant on the counter, taking a strand of hair between your fingers and twirled it thoughtfully, " **I'm just not a relationship type of girl, I guess...** " Again, he smiled, looking down at his beer.

" **Well, something we've got in common already, cheers to that** " You touched your bottle with his, before bringing it to your lips. You took a nice gulp of the refreshing liquid, while the man in front of you, barely tasted his beer, as his eyes stayed fixed on you.

His eyes avidly watched as your red tinted lips wrapped around the bottle, before he let them trail down to your bare neck and chest, until his vision was blocked by your dress.

You licked your lips, and redirected your (e/c) eyes back to his green ones, " **Name's Dean** " He held out his hand for you to take, and you did, ' _Gosh, handsome and strong? Totally hit the jackpot_ ' 

Dean brought your hand to his mouth, and gently brushed his lips on the back of it; the small, chivalrous gesture awaking a thunderstorm of butterflies in your stomach, " **Well, Dean, I'm (Y/n), pleased to meet you** "

He flashed you another one of his panty-dropping smiles, and the next thing you knew, your back was pressed against a motel's door as his lips kissed and nipped down your neck.

He'd told you something about his brother being back at his place, and you, well, you didn't take strangers back to yours; so you'd both agreed on booking a room at the motel that was a few miles away from the bar.

The ride there was filled with thick tension, as you teasingly trailed your fingers up and down his thigh, while his hand, that wasn't gripping the wheel, squeezed and stroked your own.

As soon as you'd closed the motel door behind your back, he was on you. His lips hungrily found your own, and he bit down on your bottom one to gain access to your mouth, making you moan wantonly.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, trying to steady yourself; cause between his lips kissing you and his hands groping and wandering on every inch of your body, your knees were about to give out.

Your fingers threaded though his, surprisingly, soft locks, and his hands found your ass, gripping it firmly and pulling you even closer to him than you already were.

His straining, hard, and you you didn't fail to notice, big member poked your thigh, causing another rush of heat to go to your lower regions; where your panties were already soaked.

You slowly ground your hips against his leg trying to get some friction, but he stopped you; his dark, lust-blown eyes staring directly into yours. 

" **Uh-uh, sweetheart, you think I forgot what you did to me?** " You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, searching his eyes for a clue as to what he was talking about, but finding none.

" **I-** " He cut you off before you could ask for some kind of explanation and pressed his lips to your ear; his breath cooling your heated skin, as his smoky and gravelly voice filled your ears.

" **Think I forgot how you let that guy put his hands on you, (Y/n)?** " His voice was impossibly low, and you subconsciously tightened your grip on his firm muscles until your nails were digging in his flesh.

" **I-I'm sorry...** " You looked up at him through your lashes, trying to give him your most innocent puppy eyes, and he bit his lip, pushing you harder against the door.

He smirked, a miscevious glint in his eyes as he shook his head at you, " **You think 'sorry' is gonna cut it after you've misbehaved like that in front of everyone, baby?** "

His nails scratched the bare skin of your thigh; his fingers then caressing it lightly before he slipped them under the hem of your dress, slowly and deliberately teasing you.

You shuddered under his touch, and lowered your gaze to better sell your innocent act, " **You know, you're right, Dean. I've been a very, very bad girl, but...** " You began to play with the collar of his shirt, locking your (e/c) eyes back on his.

" **But?** " His question was barely a whisper, as his eyes focused on your tongue temptingly poking between your parted lips, " **But, I think you enjoyed it...didn't you?** "

Dean's hand found the inside of your upper thigh and you knew he was just just a few inches away from feeling how embarrassingly wet you'd already gotten for him.

" **You liked watching me with him; you liked watching as he touched me, cause you knew he wouldn't get me. You knew I would be only yours tonight, right? You gonna make me _yours_ , Dean?**"

A deep, almost animalistic growl left his lips, and you thought he was going to kiss you again, but he smirked and pulled slightly back, " **I don't know, I mean... naughty girls should get punished, don't you think, _baby girl_?** "

You felt excitement bubble up in your chest, this Dean guy was definitely going to give you the best night of your life. Your bottom lip jutted out in a pout as you trailed your finger along his chest.

" _ **Yes, sir...**_ " You slowly lifted your gaze back up to his, finding him with a smug grin on his face and his pupils lust blown, just like your own.

Dean ducked his head back down, brushing the shell of your ear, " **Anything you don't feel comfortable with, you tell me and we'll stop immediately, okay?** "

You nodded your head a little and he squeezed your hips, " **I need you to tell me that you've understood, (Y/n)** " You grabbed his face between your hands and brought his eyes back on yours.

" **I got it, Dean, you're gonna take care of me...** " He smiled down at you, his expression however changing as soon as you finished your sentence, " **...but I don't wanna be punished, sir, I promise I'll be good from now on** "

He let his forehead rest against your collarbone for a second, taking in a deep breath, before he looked back at you; his demeanor completely changed.

" **You trying to get out of your punishment, baby?** " You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and shook your head, " **No, sir...** " You knew you shouldn't have lied to him, but you couldn't help yourself.

" **(Y/n), you know what happens when you lie to me! I'll ask you again, did you want to get out of your punishment?** " His hands were back on your ass, kneading it thouroghly, letting you know what would happen if you lied again.

You tried to conceal the smile that was threatening to show on your face, and shook your head 'no' again, " **Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...gotta remind my girl how she should behave, huh?** "

You didn't answer, cause he'd made it pretty clear that he was talking more to himself than you. He took your hand and intertwined your fingers together, pulling you with him towards the bed.

Dean sat down and stared up at you; his lips placing a little kiss on your lower stomach, " **Turn around for me, (Y/n), show me your gorgeous body!** "

You did as he asked, and slowly turned on your heels, giving him the time to enjoy every single one of your curves, before you were looking him in the eye again.

He leaned down towards you, his hot breath seeping through the fabric of your dress and tickling your skin, as his hand found the back of your knees and slowly snaked up towards your upper thighs.

His hands caressed your body a few times, stopping from time to time to firmly squeeze your flesh, and he kept his eyes on yours for the whole time, forcing you to maintain eye contact.

You let out a shuddering breath; his touches having the exact effect he wanted them to have, and then he was pulling you to straddle his hips.

As you sat down on his lap, your dress rode up even more, bearing your thighs to his hungry eyes and you smirked when you saw him licking his lips before pulling the bottom one between his teeth. 

You pressed your body closer to his, until your chest was practically flush against his toned one, and trailed your hands up his arms, making your way to his broad shoulders.

" **What do you think, sir?** " His hands were gently, but firmly, massaging your thighs; his thumbs teasing the insides of them, " **I think you're beautiful, baby girl!** "

A deep blush coated you cheeks as you gazed into his shiny eyes, and he leant down to mouth at your jaw; his lips just barely brushing your skin and heading towards your neck.

" ** _My_ beautiful baby girl!** " He placed a lingering kiss on your neck, and you sighed, tilting your head back to give him more access and feeling him smirk against you; he loved the way you responded to him.

" **You gonna be a _good girl_ for me, (Y/n)?** " You hummed your answer, and he nipped at your skin, letting you know that he wanted you to voice it, " **Yes, sir...** "

Dean dragged his hands up your thighs, taking your dress with him and slowly lifting it up and off your body; his eyes lustfully scanning every new exposed inch of it.

" **Damn, you're perfect, (Y/n)!**" He made sure you were looking him straight in the eye as he spoke this time; his voice calm and serious to let you know that he meant what he said.

You smiled down at him and lifted your arms to help him completely remove your dress; he grinned to himself eyeing the sexy lingerie set you'd chosen to go with, " **I see you dressed up for me, sweetheart!** "

" **Uh-huh, do you like it, sir?** " His fingers traced the outline of your underwear's waistband, " **Oh, yeah! I love them, sweetheart! Too bad I'll have to take them off** " 

Excitement bubbled in your chest as he stared into your eyes while hooking his index finger in the waistband, before he smirked and let it smack against your soft skin.

His hands resumed their exploration of your body, light and teasing touches setting you on fire as he dragged your earlobe between his teeth.

" **Every man in that bar wanted you, baby. I saw the way they were looking at you, undressing you with their eyes...but I'm the _only_ one that gets to ravish every inch of you, baby girl, am I right?** "

You nodded, humming and threading your fingers through his dirty-blonde hair, " **Before we get to that though...** " His hands found your bottom again, and he rested them there.

" **...I need to give you your punishment, are you ready?** " You whined, pressing yourself closer to him, " **Yes, sir** " He rubbed your ass cheek, kneading it gently.

" **Good girl! I want you to count them for me, think you can do that?** " You locked your lust-blown eyes on his, biting on your lip to stop from moaning, and once more nodded your head.

The first blow made you yelp, and your hips bucked on their own, making him smirk, " **One** " You relaxed back on top of him, and he massaged your rear to alleviate the slight sting.

The second time his hand connected with your skin, you were ready, or at least, more ready than the first time, " **Two** " He smiled, pleased with your behaviour.

" **Three...** " Your voice was growing weaker, and he leant down, brushing his full lips on yours as his big, warm hands cupped your ass and massaged it.

You moaned into the kiss, pressing your lips more firmly on his, as you pushed your ass into his hands, silently begging him for more, which made him smirk and bite on your lower lip.

" **You like it when I spank you, don't you, baby girl?** " His hand came back down as his lips were just a breath away, and you were aching for him to kiss you, " **Yes, sir...** " A smug grin spread on his lips, his eyes darkening as he looked at you.

" **Thought I'd told you to _count_ them.** " Your eyes widened. He'd tricked you, he'd asked you the question on purpose knowing that you would be drawn to answer him and forget to say the number.

" **Four?** " You chanced a small smile, and he shook his head, " **Nice try, but it's too late for that now** " His hand descended on your ass again, this time more forcefully, making you groan and bite your lip.

" **Fuck! Five.** " The smug grin was still on his plump lips, and you were dying to wipe it off, but not as much as you wanted to feel his hand on you again.

" **Watch your language, princess! You don't wanna double your punishment, now, do you?** " You shook your head, even though the idea was more than a little tempting.

" **Seven...** " Your nails were digging in his shoulders by now, but he didn't seem to mind as you panted on top of him, subconsciously rubbing yourself on his hard member.

The tenth and last smack was harder than the rest of them, and you whimpered his name, burying your face in the crook of his neck and clinging to his muscles.

Dean soothingly rubbed your sore rear, helping with the sting left by his blows while you sighed, " **Look at that, such a pretty ass, all nice and red for me!** "

He gave you a few seconds to recover, and when you brought your (e/c) eyes back on his, he spoke up, " **Tell me what you want, sweetheart!** " This time it was you who smirked, slowly licking your lips.

" **I wanna suck your cock, sir, please!** " You whined the words in his ear, your fingers trailing down his abs to rest on his clothed crotch, and you felt him shudder; your voice sending shivers down his spine.

" **You really wanna please me tonight, princess, don't ya?** " You nodded, getting up but he stopped you, placing a pillow on the floor so you could kneel on it, before relaxing back in his spot, winking down at you as you unbuttoned his jeans, palming his erection.


	2. Chapter 2

You slowly dragged the zipper down, all the while keeping your eyes on his and watching him as he sighed when you relieved the pressure on his aching erection.

Hooking your fingers in the waistband of his boxers, you pulled them down along with his jeans and let them pool at his ankles, staring at his thick cock standing tall in front of you.

Your mouth watered at the sight, and you dragged your nails up his thighs, before he took hold of your hair and tilted your head back until you were looking at him.

“ **I don’t like being teased, baby!** ” You moaned, feeling him tighten his grasp on your hair, before he kissed you and let you go back to your task.

You took him in your hands, gently stroking him up and down, loving the feeling of his smooth skin against yours. Looking up at him through your lashes, you pressed your lips to his head, and he growled.

You knew what he’d told you, but you were dying to watch him come undone under your ministrations. Your lips parted and enveloped him, taking him into your mouth.

“ **Shit! That’s it, baby girl, keep going** ” You complied, taking him completely into your mouth, before you slowly released him, just to repeat your actions all over again.

Dean groaned low in his throat when you added your tongue to the mix, dragging it along his pulsing vein and then swirling it on his head, gathering the precome that had collected there.

He kept eye contact until you hollowed your cheeks and sucked on him, making him rest his hands behind him to support his body as he tipped his head back and moaned at the sensation.

You stopped and stared up at him, battling your eyelashes when he looked down at you, “ **I want you to fuck my mouth, sir** ” You kept your voice soft, some would find it innocent if it wasn’t for what you were requesting.

His hand found your hair again, and he stroked it a few times, “ **You’re gonna be the death of me, baby!** ” You smiled up at him, before you opened your mouth once more.

He placed both hands on the back of your head, keeping you steady as he thrust his hips forward, making sure not to hurt you, “ **Fuck! Your lips feel so good wrapped around my cock, (Y/n)!** ”

He kept pushing in and out, increasing his rhythm as he fucked your mouth, moans and groans falling from his parted lips as you relaxed around him and let him take complete control.

He gently pushed until he hit the back of your throat and you couldn’t take him anymore, grunting when he looked down at you; your eyes locked on his as tears formed in them.

“ **Son-of-a-fuuuck, baby! Holy…ngh-God!** ” He pulled you off of him with a wet pop and you took in a deep breath, spit coating your chin and his cock.

Dean pulled you up to him, your face and neck red from you fighting your gag reflex, and your chest heaving as you tried to regain your breathing, “ **You look so pretty like this for me! So beautiful!** ”

“ **T-thank you, sir!** ” He smiled, brushing his thumb over your cheekbone before leaning down to kiss you, the gesture so chaste compared to what had just happened.

Dean knew you wanted him, everyone who’d see you at the moment would know how bad you wanted him. Your hands were gripping his shoulders; lips hungrily sucking on his bottom one as your body arched into his with every brush of his skin on yours.

You tried to roll your hips on his, but his hand grasped you and stopped your movements, the other one tangling in your hair and pulling your head back, until you were bearing your neck to him.

A deep groan rumbled in his chest at how easily you followed his instructions, at how you gave him complete and utter control, trusting him with abandonment.

Dean pressed his lips to your pulse point, humming in contentment when he felt how fast your heart was beating, how your bra covered breasts pressed to his chest with each breath you took.

He kissed along your neck and chest, lavishing your flesh with open-mouthed kisses and long licks that had you trembling on top of him.

Whimperes and sighs were the only thing leaving your swollen lips, while he took his time suckling and nipping at you, marking the whole expanse of your neck to claim you as his.

Your hands were desperately fisting the sheets; nails digging into the cheap fabric as you fought to keep yourself restrained, “ **Please, sir…** ” You hadn’t even noticed you were speaking, until he slowed down his ministrations.

“ **Tell me what you want, sweetheart!** ” His voice was silky smooth as it run down your spine, “ **Please, touch me! I want you to touch me, sir! Pleeease…** ” You tried to move your hips again, but his hold on you only tightened, promising to leave bruises for you to brag about.

“ **Mmmhm, tell me where it _aches_ , (Y/n), show me where you want me to touch you, baby girl!**” You shuddered at his words, them alone serving to turn you into a puddle of need.

You took his big hand into your trembling ones, dragging it along your inner thigh until it found your dripping centre, and you whined, biting on your lower lip to stop yourself from making any more noises.

He chuckled low and deep, the sound washing over your body and adding to your messy state, “ **Want me to touch your princess parts?** ” You groaned, trying to push down on his hand but he didn’t let you.

“ **You’re soaked, baby! Was it the spanking, or did you just enjoy my cock in your mouth?** ” He slightly shifted his hand, giving you the smallest amount of friction as he smirked.

“ **Answer me, (Y/n)!** ” He smacked your thigh with his free hand, making you gasp in surprise, “ **Both, sir! I-I loved them both, sir…please!** ”

He chuckled, seemingly pleased with your answer, and applied a little more pressure on your clit, making you sigh in relief for a second, before he was retrieving his hand all over again.

“ **Okay, baby, I'mma give you what you want; but first…I want something from you** ” You mumbled a weak ’ _Anything_ ’ and he pecked your jaw, nipping then at it gently.

Dean got up, with you still in his arms, and turned around, placing you on the mattress and working to rid himself of the rest of his clothes; his dark, green eyes wandering over your body.

He shrugged off his flannel and removed his dark gray t-shirt, before he was hovering over you with a predatory look on his handsome face.

He mouthed at the tender spot right under your ear, making you mewl for him, “ **I wanna watch you! I want you to spread your gorgeous legs and pleasure yourself for me, baby girl!** ”

Your insides turned with excitement, and you nodded your head; heart hammering in your chest as he straightened up and gestured with his hand for you to start.

You parted your thighs, and he growled at the sight of your wet, lace panties doing nothing to cover your dripping core. Confidence flooded every ounce of your being at the adoring look in his eyes.

You dragged your hand down, touching yourself through your underwear, smiling sweetly at the man who was lustfully staring at you with his arms folded across his chest.

You slipped your fingers under the waistband of your panties, and he bit on his lip at the moan that escaped your lips. You kept teasing your centre, bringing yourself closer to your climax.

Drawing tight circles on your clit, your hips rose off the bed; your other hand going to tug at your hard nipples through the fabric of your bra, while you groaned, “ _ **Dean…**_ ”

A grin etched on his face; eyes focused on the hand moving inside your underwear. Your muscles tensed as you were just a flick away from your orgasm and he knew it.

“ **Stop!** ” Your hand halted as if you’d been stricken by lightning; eyes wide and chest heaving with each pant, “ **I didn’t say you could come, now, did I, princess?** ”

You closed your eyes, taking in a deep, shuddering breath before opening them again, “ **I’m s-sorry, s-sir** ” He brushed your lips, with a smile on his own, “ **It’s okay, baby girl, come for me!** ”

The words left his mouth and you came. He didn’t touch you, and neither did you; he just said the words and you were shaking and trembling underneath him with a loud moan.

Dean was rubbing soothing circles on your hip bones as you came down from your high; his lips whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

He locked his eyes on your (e/c) ones, brushing some hair out of your face, “ **You did good, (Y/n), real good. But I think it’s time to actually start having some fun, what do you say?** ”

“ **God, yes, pleeease!”** He chuckled, pressing his lips to yours in a slow and sensual kiss. You lost yourself into him, your arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close to you.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth, dominating your own while his hands trailed up your sides until they reached your breasts. You arched your back, pushing your chest into his hands.

Pulling down your bra cups, he exposed your boobs to his eyes for the first time, groaning before he mouthed at your tender flesh. Goosebumps rising on your skin when his tongue circled your nipple, before flicking it.

A needy sound left you, your hands resting on his broad shoulders as he sucked on the bud, sending shocks throughout your whole body.

You brought your hand back up to his hair, holding onto it and tugging when he bit down, growling deeply. He lifted his head back up and crushed his lips on yours, biting and sucking on your bottom lip.

His hard member was poking your thigh, just a few inches away from where you desperately wanted him, and just the mere thought of it was driving you out of your mind.

Dean ducked his head back down, lavishing your previously neglected breast, while his hand snaked down your stomach to settle on your panty-clad mound.

“ **Still want me to play with your little pussy, baby?** ” Your only response was a needy moan, while you bucked your hips into his hand, “ **Want me to make you come on my fingers, (Y/n)?** ”

“ **Yes, yes, please make me come, sir!** ” His hand slipped inside your panties; calloused fingers stroking up and down your moist folds, before slowly separating them.

“ **Damn! Could slip right into you, couldn’t I, sweetheart?** ” You nodded your head, biting on your lip as he continued working on you.

His middle finger teasingly circled your entrance, before going to your clit and flicking it once, to then remove his hand. You whined and he smiled up at you, hooking his fingers in your panties and dragging them down your legs while you unhooked your bra.

Your juices were glistening under the dim lights, making him lick his lips hungrily at the thought of tasting you. He trailed his fingers back up your body and tapped on your lips.

“ **Suck them, make them all wet so I can fuck you with them** ” You didn’t hesitate to wrap your lips around his digits, sucking and swirling your tongue around them.

“ **Fuck! You really want me to finger you until you come, huh?** ” You hummed your answer, releasing his fingers with a wet pop and watching as he brought them to your core.

Dean pushed his middle finger inside of you, and you moaned, throwing your head back in ecstasy as he finally filled the emptiness you were feeling.

“ **You want more, baby girl?** ” You grabbed his wrist and he chuckled, adding another finger, before slowly dragging them out of you.

He kept a slow pace as he pushed his fingers in and out, increasing it as your groans and moans got louder, “ **Please, sir! I need-give me more** ” He complied and another finger joined the first two.

Your walls tightened around him and you purred at the delicious way he was stretching you. He crooked his fingers and your hips rose off the mattress, signalling him that he’d found that sweet spot inside of you.

“ **There we go, found it!”** He grinned to himself, bringing his thumb to toy with your swollen bundle of nerves. “ **Yes, yes, Gosh, don’t stop, sir!** ” Your fingers tugged on your nipples, and before you knew it, you were coming again.

He massaged you through it, until you weren’t trashing on the sheets and your muscles were relaxed, before removing his fingers from inside your core, “ **C'mon now, baby girl, hands and knees!** ”

You drew in a deep breath and obliged, turning on all fours and sticking your ass out for him, hearing him moan at the sight, “ **Gimme a second and then I’m gonna fuck you real good, princess!** ”

You heard him as he ripped a foil open and rolled on a condom, stroking himself twice before lining up with your entrance, “ **Tell me what you want, (Y/n)!** ”

“ **I wanna feel your cock inside me, sir! Please, put it in** ” You whined and pushed your ass against him, rubbing up and down, “ **Yeah? This what you want?** ”

Dean rubbed the head of his member on your clit, coating himself with your juices and you whimpered a weak ’ _Yes, sir!_ ’, feeling him pushing slightly in and then stopping.

“ **Such a _naughty_ , _little girl_ , aren’t you, princess?**” He thrust all the way in, and your answer died in a wanton groan; your walls stretching to adjust to his impressive girth.

“ **You’re so f-fucking tight, baby girl, shiiiit! Your pussy feels so good squeezing me!** ” He pulled out slowly, making you feel every inch of him, before thrusting back in a little harder.

As soon as you walls had adjusted to him, he set a fast pace; hips expertly bucking into yours, while both of you groaned, letting the pleasure flood your bodies.

His big hand found the centre of your back, and he pressed you down onto the mattress; the new angle allowing him to brush your g-spot with each thrust and making your eyes flutter shut in bliss.

Your wetness made it easy for him to slide, “ ** _Harder_ , sir! P-please take me h-harder!**” He growled at your cry, taking your forearms into his big hands and using them as leverage, as he began to pound into you, drawing the filthiest noises.

“ **J-jeeze, baby girl, you take me, ugh, so f-fucking good!** ” Your walls fluttered around him, and he groaned, letting go of your arms, to spank your ass, “ **Don’t you dare c-come without permission, princess!** ”

You shuddered on the bed, nails digging in the mattress as you chocked out a plea. Dean snaked an arm around your body, fondling your breasts in his big hands, before he growled a ’ _Come here!_ ’ and lifted you so your sweaty back was pressed to his chest.

His rhythm faltered, and you thanked God that he was close cause you were right about ready to explode, “ **Say it, baby girl! C'mon, I wanna hear you s-saying it!** ”

His fingers found your clit and he began to draw fast figure eights onto it, making you tremble in his strong arms as you desperately tried to hold back your orgasm.

“ **I’m your _n-naughty little girl_ , s-sir!**” You moaned the words and your hand found the back of his head, tugging on his hair as the tight ball inside of you threatened to explode.

“ **Damn straight, y-you are! Come for me, (Y/n)! Wanna f-feel your pussy clench on my cock, baby girl, c'mon!** ” And you did, you finally let go. All the touches, the teasing, the pressure; you would’ve never thought it’d bring you to this.

Your body jerked in his arms, muscles spasming and walls squeezing him, while your eyes fell shut and your lips parted on a silent scream; nails digging into his flesh and making him hiss.

Dean kept thrusting into you, finding his own release and helping you both ride out your orgasms; his hips slowly coming to a complete stop. He kissed down your neck and pulled out of you, a loud whine escaping you and making him release a breathless chuckle.

He turned you around and laid you on the bed, hovering over you as you both panted hard trying to regain your breathing, “ **You were such a good girl for me, (Y/n)…** ”

You smiled, letting your eyes fall shut as his warm breath fanned across your skin, “ **…and I believe good girls get rewarded, so I’m gonna reward you, baby girl, yeah?** ”

You nodded, snaking your arms around his shoulders; your thighs spreading wider to allow him more room, and he smirked, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

His lips brushed yours for a second, making you sigh in pleasure, before he was dragging them along your jaw, nipping and kissing his way down to your chest.

Purrs and soft whimpers fell from your lips as he went to tease your boobs again, scattering new marks along your upper body on his journey to reach your mound.

Dean nosed at your folds, moaning in the back of his throat, before directing his eyes back on yours, “ **Eyes on me, baby girl, you look away and I stop, capisce?** ”

He smiled at your answer, before his tongue snaked out of his mouth to touch your core. Dean took his time, gently licking you until you were a needy mess underneath him; hands gripping the sheets and his hair.

He knew what he was doing, there was no doubt about that. Knew where to lick, how to lick, even when to lick and before you knew it, you were climbing back towards that edge.

More of your juices seeped out, and something switched inside of him, because he growled and buried himself into you. It sounded as if he was enjoying eating you out as much as you were, which was a lot.

You groaned when he teased your most sensitive spot, and you felt him smirk when your muscles tightened, signalling him that you were close, “ **Come on my tongue, baby girl, let me taste you!** ”

That said, he latched his lips around your clit and sucked hard, sending you crashing over the edge; your hips bucking into his mouth as his hands pressed you into the mattress.

He kept working you through your orgasm, groaning and moaning at the taste of you, until it was just too much and you couldn’t take it anymore. You tugged on his hair, pulling him off of you, your core too sensitive to endure any more of his teasing.

A breathless, satisfied chuckle escaped your lips as you gazed into his lust-blown, forest green eyes, and you pulled him down on you for a quick peck while you struggled to breath properly.

“ **You taste delicious, baby girl, I just…I couldn’t stop!** ” You grinned up at him, your body relaxing as he stroked your skin and nuzzled your neck, “ **Thank you, Dean, that-God, I totally hit the jackpot!** ”

A deep laugh rumbled through him, his body shaking on top of yours, “ **Yeah well, right back at ya, sweetheart!** ” You pouted your lips, giving him your puppy dog eyes.

“ **What, I’m not your baby girl anymore?** ” He smiled, brushing some hair out of your face, “ **Oh, you’ll always be _my_ baby girl! But now, I think we both need to get some sleep!** ”

He discarded of the condom he was still wearing, and cleaned you both up, before wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you to rest on his chest, kissing your forehead and wishing you a goodnight.

Dean felt a feather-like kiss on his shoulder, before your lips parted, your tongue touching his skin and he moaned, opening an eye to find you smiling down at him, “ **Morning, gorgeous!** ”

You pecked his lips, and he noticed you were already all dressed up, “ **So, we’re not having lazy, morning sex, I guess…** ” You giggled and shook your head, “ **Already called a cab, he’s gonne be here in a few** ”

Dean whined, pulling you to straddle his hips, “ **You know, I realized that I’m probably going to blush furiously every time someone calls me baby girl, and it’s all your fault, Mr.!** ”

“ **Really? What if they call you princess, or sweetheart, or even just baby?** ” He raised his eyebrows at you, and you smiled, “ **Yeah okay, I’m pretty sure I’ll just answer to (Y/n) from now on…** ”

“ **What if they said _Hey, (Y/n)!_** ” His voice dropped to a low rumble, making you shudder on top of him as shivers ran down your spine and wetness pooled in your panties.

“ **God, I hate you so much right now! But thankfully, I’m pretty sure no other human being has been blessed with a deep, husky, orgasm-inducing timber like yours, Dean!** ”

He laughed, throwing his head back and you joined him, “ **In any case, you’ll always be my baby girl, right? _Mine and no one else’s?_** ” You moaned and he attached his lips to your neck, peppering it with tender kisses.

“ **I’m afraid you’ve ruined me for any other man out there…** ” You tilted your head to give him more access, and he hummed against your skin, pleased with you answer, “ **Just call me, and I’ll come to you, sweetheart!** ”

Way too soon for your liking, the cab reached the motel and you had to get up and slip on your jacket, zipping it up all the way to cover almost all of the hickeys Dean’d left…almost.

He pulled on his jeans and opened the door for you, pulling you close to his body, “ **Take care, _baby girl_!** ” You locked your (e/c) eyes on his mesmerizing ones, and smirked, “ **You too, _sir_!** ”

You leant on your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, before swaying your hips to the cab and climbing in after you flashed him one last smile.

Dean watched you as you closed the car’s door, and then turned around resting his back against the motel’s door and smiling to himself. 

He was about to finish dressing up to leave, when realization hit him. The only thing he knew about you was that your name was (Y/n) and that you weren’t a relationship type of girl.

He hadn’t asked for your number, not even for your last name. Dean opened the door, looking around but the cab was already _gone_ , and you with it.


End file.
